


Resonance

by skinandbones



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Mozart is ill; Antonio stays with him for a moment.





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for titusdravtos on tumblr and a million kudos to fondofit for the beta!!! Couldn't survive without you.
> 
> I'm also certain servants don't get sick... but let's bend the rules a little bit. This is my first fic for this ship...

Antonio waits by Mozart’s bedside, his face stricken with fear concerning his dear friend’s life. For these past few days, Mozart’s coughing has worsened to the point where he could barely get any rest. Harsh wheezing keeps him up for the most of the night, scaring Antonio in the process. With his Master’s guidance, he applies a vapor rub on Mozart’s chest to help with the congestion. As a result, Mozart is able to fall back to his slumber better than before.

As long as Mozart is able to sleep, Antonio is able to calm himself and rest. He can’t find it in himself to leave the other man. So he stays, trying hard not to pass out as he keeps a watchful eye over his friend. He keeps his hand holding onto Mozart’s just in case something happens.

_“It’s only a cough, my dearest. Nothing to worry your head about.”_

Antonio doesn’t let go. Dark thoughts are constantly running through his head; a nightmare he continues living with. This darkness plagues his mind, eating away at him like maggots feasting on the dead.

**You killed him once. You will kill him again. This is who you are, Antonio. You are nothing more, only a wretched soul born from man’s slander and poison. You will kill and kill again.**

Antonio squeezes Mozart’s hand hard, his other hand buried in his hair, making a wreck of his silver tresses. These thoughts make him angry, so much so that he starts to see crimson all over the room. His breathing becomes ragged trying to take in air through his nose. He’s snarling as if he were a mad dog. But everything freezes at the mere touch of Mozart’s hand slipping through his made up barrier up over his cheek. The touch both comforts and burns at the same time.

“Are you alright?” Mozart’s kind voice reaches him. The candlelight at the table flickers across his face, creating a surreal image, much like a painting untouched by man. Antonio thinks it’s unfair to have Mozart’s attention like this. He looks down in shame over this sudden feeling. He shouldn’t waste his time with him, Antonio thinks to himself.

“Talk to me. Please,” Mozart pleads.

“Go back to sleep,” Antonio fires back.

“Later.” Mozart caresses Antonio’s face, slowly but surely. He doesn’t pull back nor does he plan on sleeping again.

“You’re ill,” Antonio tries again but is met with a kind smile instead. He pulls Mozart’s hand down from his face, but doesn’t let go, his nails are itching to dig deep into the pale skin.

Not yet.

“I feel much better actually, your little rub has helped me breathe easier,” Mozart admits, a minor cough escaping him. He clears his throat for what had to be the hundredth time that night as his fingers tighten against Antonio’s own. It’s as if he’ll never escape. “I wish to speak about you, tell me your worries. I will listen to anything you say.”

Such a simple request has Antonio pulling away quickly. This irrational fear emerges once more. It’s as if Mozart’s caring voice cuts into him like a knife carving his heart out. He doesn’t deserve this, he overstayed his welcome.

“Antonio…” Mozart frowns, he starts sitting up and pulls his blanket away. “Wait—”

But Antonio suddenly stands and moves to leave the room as he backs away for the door. “You need your rest, I’ll… seek you out later.” It’s all he says, currently unsure of it will become a lie or not. He disappears from Mozart’s sight, ignoring the sound of his name being called from behind him. Mozart’s voice fades as his feet take him back to his own quiet place.

He doesn’t return.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
